


Anna Ruvé Palmer?

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Sara lance needs to calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nora and Ray were relaxing on the couch when they here Sara yelling.Sara looks  at a woman “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.”Anna looks up at Sara will big brown eyes “Sara stop this is not funny.”Sara yells again “I will kill you!”Anna laughs “You wouldn't even if I am a darhk.”Sara makes a face at that “What did you say?”Anna looks at her “I need that mind wiper.”What i thought Anna would looked like without the freckleshttps://www.pinterest.com/pin/572027590148245410/ or https://www.pinterest.com/pin/221098662942834735/





	Anna Ruvé Palmer?

Nora and Ray were relaxing on the couch when they here Sara yelling. 

Sara looks at a woman “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.”

Anna looks up at Sara will big brown eyes “Sara stop this is not funny.”

Sara yells again “I will kill you!”

Anna laughs “You wouldn't even if I am a darhk.” 

Sara makes a face at that “What did you say?”

Anna looks at her “I need that mind wiper.”

Sara looks at her “Who are you?”

Anna looks at Sara “Anna.”

Sara screams “Raymond your widowed fiance is here.”

Anna laughs to herself shouldn't her jawline give it away. She is Ray’s kid, not his wife.

Nora looks at ray “Anna?”

Ray nods “Be right back don’t watch the movie without me.”

Nora laughs and nods.

Ray walks to Sara and sees a woman standing there with red hair in waves wearing heels. 

Sara looks at him “Is this your Fiance?”

Ray laughs a little “No.”

Anna looks at him “I am your daughter. I came back to the wrong time my stone must be  
broken.”

Ray yells “Nora come here please.”

Sara walks away fast.

Nora runs into to see a pale woman wearing about an inch heel that are doing nothing for her height. She looks at the woman she has red hair it looks beautiful.

Ray looks at the woman “How do we know you are not lying?”

Anna laughs a little “You met in a mental hospital. Dad did not think you should have sugar. You  
grew a mustache because mom pranked you.”

Nora looks at Ray “Dad?”

Ray looks at her and nods “How do you have red hair?”

Nora laughs a little “ My Grandmother had red hair and my mom had a little bit in her hair.”

Anna smiles “What she said.”

Ray looks at them both “Why are you in this time frame?”

Anna holds out her time stone “It broke.”

Nora looks at it.

Ray looks at her “Okay you can crash here on the ship.”

Nora nods.

Anna looks at him “You can take my blood if you really want to.”

Ray looks at her “I didn't say anything about that.”

Anna looks at him “You are thinking about it.”

Nora looks at her child “Meta?”

Anna nods and gets very quiet.

Nora takes rays hand.

Anna looks at ray over her shoulder and walks to the lab. 

Ray follows.

Nora follows behind and sits with them.

Anna has her arm out for ray as she sits in a chair “No I am not a witch mom.”

Nora smiles.

Ray pokes her arm after he cleans it off.

Anna looks at him “Shouldn't my name be enough Anna Ruvé Palmer.”

Ray looks at her “You are about as tall as your mother.”

Anna nods 

Nora laughs “I am shorter.”

Ray laughs and is testing a vial of blood.

Anna laughs “Dad stop thinking about chicken nuggets.”

Nora laughs “That is random.”

Ray laughs “It is.”

Anna puts a rubber band around Nora's arm.

Nora looks at her “Why me?”

Anna looks at ray “He is a chicken with needles.”

Nora looks at ray.

Ray looks at Nora “I don’t like them.”

Nora laughs “I don’t either.”

Anna pokes her mother's arm as she was laughing.

Nora yelps.

Anna looks at her.

Nora looks are her “You both aren't even qualified to do that.”

Anna looks at ray.

Ray looks at Nora “I am a doctor.”

Nora laughs “For science not for humans.”

Anna laughs “I am qualified, unlike dad.”

Nora looks at her “I don’t believe you.”

Anna smiles “I have dad’s brain.”

Ray smiles and looks at Nora.

Nora smiles “I am smart.”

Anna smiles “More street smart.”

Ray looks at the results “She is your kid.”

Nora smiles.

Anna nods “I am.”

Nora looks at her “Do you want to go home in the morning?”

Anna nods “I can sleep on the couch.”

Nora smiles “Do you want pajamas?”

Anna nods “Yes please.”

Nora smiles and goes and gets a big T-shirt and shorts.

Anna smiles “Thank you, mom.”

Nora turns around to let her change.

Anna pulls her shirt off and puts on the new one and throws her insulin pump on the couch and hopes that her cord does not fall out.

Nora waits “What did you throw?”

Anna looks at the back of her mom’s head as she changes her pants “Umm I can’t tell you.”

Nora turns back around to see anna clipping her pump on to her pants.”Why do you have a cord on you?”  
Anna looks at her “You will know in three years.”

Nora looks at her “3 years?”

Anna nods and feels super low she doesn't want to be explaining this she pulls her purse up towards her.

Nora looks at her “You don’t look very well.”

Anna nods “I know.” She smiles and opens her purse to get an alcohol wipe and wipes her finger off and pricks her finger.

Nora looks at her when she hears the click of the pricker.

Anna digs around in her purse and pulls out some fruit snacks and starts eating them.

Nora looks at her “You are a type one diabetic.”

Anna nods “I am.”

Nora looks at her “Did we do something wrong?”

Anna pulls her into a hug “No.”

Nora looks at her “Are you okay?”

Anna nods “I was just low.”

Nora looks at her and is just worried,

Anna laughs a little “I am fine.”

Nora looks at her and sits with her “Why do you use a pump with a cord?”

Anna laughs “I don’t like the super technical ones.”

Nora smiles and sits on the couch with her “You look like my grandma.”

Anna smiles “You always say that.”

Nora smiles “Do you have any siblings?”

Anna laughs “Nope.”

Nora smiles “Do you want to go find your father and we can finish this dumb movie?”

Anna looks at her and then the tv “This is not a dumb movie mom!”

Nora laughs “Singing in the rain?”

Anna smiles “Best movie ever!”

Nora shakes her head.

Anna runs off to the lab with her pump clipped to her pants.

Ray looks at her “Hey.”

Anna smiles “Mom wants to finish watching singing in the rain.”

Ray smiles “Do you want to make popcorn ?”

Anna nods and goes off to the kitchen.

Ray smiles and goes back to Nora.

Nora sitting on the couch and looks at him “Our kid is a type one diabetic.”

Ray looks at her “Are you worried about her?”

Nora nods.

Anna walks in with a bowl of popcorn and puts it on the couch.

Ray looks at her “Did your mom freak out a lot when you were diagnosed?”

Anna nods “A lot.”

Ray smiles.

Nora looks at her.

Anna laughs “Mom was worried about me I can’t say much or it can change stuff.”

Nora laughs “She is not my kid!”  
Ray laughs “She cares about the timeline she is my kid.”

Anna laughs.

Nora hits him playfully “You met me because I was messing up the timeline.”

Ray smiles “I did.”

Anna smiles and pulls her pump out and looks at it. She pricks her finger again to make sure she is back in range.

Ray smiles and looks at Anna “How old are you?”

Anna smiles and clips her pump back on her pants “26 don’t do the math on that dad.”

Ray laughs “I will not.”

Nora smiles and cuddles.

Anna looks at him “23 years.”

Ray looks at her “You have had diabetes since you were 3?”

Anna nods “Yep.”

Nora smiles softly “Are we going to watch this dumb movie?”

Anna throws popcorn at her “Not dumb.”

Nora catches some of it in her mouth and lays on Ray.

Ray smiles and turns it back on.

Anna and Ray started to sing the song at the same time.

Nora looks at her daughter “You are your father's twin!”

Anna laughs “He already has a twin mom.”

Ray laughs and looks at Nora “She looks like you.”

Nora nods “She does.”

Anna smiles and lays on the couch and she smiles and watches her parents.

Nora falls asleep on ray a few minutes later.

Anna falls asleep a few minutes after that and ray falls asleep when the movie has a couple of minutes left they all sleep on the  
couch overnight.

Anna’s pump starts going off in the middle of the night and it wakes up Nora.

Nora runs over to her and she is sleeping through it. “Gideon help wake up captain Lance please.”

Ray wakes up. Anna is clearly ignoring it “What is that sound?”

Anna is mostly asleep ”Gideon do not wake Sara.”

Ray and Nora look at her scared.

Anna looks at them “My pump yells at me when I go too low that’s what you heard.”

Nora looks at her “Are you okay?”

Anna nods “I um I forgot to take a hard carb when I when low earlier so I when down again.” She stops her pump form giving her any more insulin and pulls out an airhead from her purse and eats it.”I am fine stop staring.”

Nora looks at her “You really are okay?”

Anna nods “Stop worrying I corrected it.”

Nora laughs and moves closer to her “Who is worse me or dad?”

Anna laughs “You!”

Nora laughs.

Anna smiles “You were a nervous nelly and worried about everything when I was newly diagnosed.”

Nora smiles.”I care about you it’s not a bad thing!”

Anna laughs “No it’s not.”

Ray smiles and picks up her pump and reads it.

Anna laughs “You don’t know how to read that.”

Ray laughs “I don't know what you are supposed to be?”

Anna laughs a little “Around 120 but I when below 80 which is called a low.”

Ray smiles and looks at her “So 20 is bad?”

Anna laughs “Dad it doesn’t say that!”

Nora laughs

Anna laughs “You can’t see my blood sugar on there anyways.”

Ray looks at it “This is stupid it should be wireless.”

Anna laughs “I like my pump.”

Ray looks at her

Anna laughs and holds her pump “You want me to update all my stuff.Where I am from.”

Ray laughs “Is there better stuff out there?”

Anna nods “But I like my pump.”

Nora smiles and looks at her “I can fix the time stone if you want me too.”

Anna nods and hands it to her.

Nora fixes it up and gets Anna on her way.

Anna looks at them "You need to wipe your minds."

Ray looks and her and nods.


End file.
